SEDA Y ACERO (ADAPTACIÓN)
by Nowy
Summary: Isabella intenta seducir al marqués de Volterra intentando desplegar todos sus encantos con el fin de casarse con ro el juró no enamorarse de la mujer que le había hecho caer en una trampa con todas sus fuerzas ... a pesar de sentirse cautivado por su belleza.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN … AL IGUAL QUE LA TRAMA YA QUE ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO . ESTE FIC TIENE EL MISMO TITULO QUE EL LIBRO EN QUE SE BASA.

Lady Isabella Swan era una joven de la nobleza , preparada desde pequeña para un futuro privilegiado , pero su ambicioso tío decidió internarla en un asilo para enfermos mentales con el fin de apoderarse de la fortuna de ella

Isabella logra introducirse en el carruaje de Edward Anthony Culle , marqués de Volterra , quien escucha su historia con incredulidad y recelo .

Sin embargo los instintos de Lady Isabella le dicen que Edward es un hombre de honor …y su única salvación. Desesperada intenta por todos los medios seducirlo para que se case con ella.

Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, hambrienta y con ropas sucias y desgarradas , Edward tuvo que luchar contra sus deseo por ella y a pesar de sentirse cautivado por su belleza inteligencia y fuerza de voluntad, había jurado no enamorarse de la mujer que le había tendido una trampa …

Sin embargo , la atracción que siente por Isabella irá creciendo con la misma violencia con la que se enfrentan una y otra vez.

**¿Logrará Isabella derretir el corazón de acero de Edward?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

Lady Isabella Swan se ocultó sin hacer ruido entre las sombras tras la puerta del viejo establo de piedra. Se estremeció; el camisón raído la protegía poco del frío, y la paja del helado suelo de tierra le arañaba las plantas de los pies descalzos. Delante del establo veía a un mozo de cuadra, flaco y pecoso, y el brillo negro de un carruaje caro.

Se acercó más a la puerta y observó que el vehículo estaba a punto de partir y que lucía el blasón dorado de un noble: la cabeza de un lobo sobre una espada plateada. Dos lacayos charlaban con el conductor un poco hacia la izquierda y, mientras escuchaba su conversación, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. El carruaje no se dirigía a Londres, sino que se disponía a volver al campo. ¡Por Dios, se alejaba de la ciudad! ¡Si encontraba donde esconderse, estaría a salvo!

Su nerviosismo aumentó, y la respiración se le aceleró y formó un vaho helado en el aire frío de la mañana. Tenía que irse cuanto antes. El carruaje era la solución perfecta.

Miró un poco más para valorar las líneas elegantes y bien definidas del lujoso coche, con una incontrolable sensación de esperanza. El compartimiento trasero para el equipaje serviría si dentro había espacio para ella. Rogó que lo hubiera, respiró a fondo para calmar el temblor que la sacudía y se dispuso a moverse deprisa, antes de que los lacayos volvieran a ocupar su lugar en el vehículo. Cuando oyó que los hombres reían y vio que prestaban atención a un par de perros que ladraban, corrió hacia la parte posterior del coche y los pies parecieron volar sobre la tierra enlodada mientras la enredada cabellera negra ondeaba a su alrededor y le rozaba los hombros.

Abrió con rapidez la cobertura de piel y se metió en el compartimiento, donde se acomodó entre los baúles y las bolsas, a la vez que procuraba tranquilizar los latidos furiosos de su corazón y rezaba para que no tuvieran que añadir más equipaje antes de la partida del carruaje.

Pasaron los segundos. El pulso le resonaba en los oídos. Aunque la mañana era fría, el sudor le empapaba los cabellos en las sienes y resbalaba por las mejillas. Oyó que los hombres se acercaban y ocupaban su lugar en lo alto del coche. Notó que se inclinaba con el peso. Después, los cuatro caballos negros tensaron los tirantes y el carruaje emprendió la marcha en dirección a la parte delantera de la posada.

Se detuvo sólo un momento, lo suficiente para que su único pasajero subiera y se acomodara en el asiento de piel. Luego, el conductor fustigó a los caballos e iniciaron el viaje.

Oculta a salvo en el portaequipaje, Isabella suspiró de alivio y dejó caer su cansado cuerpo sobre la madera lacada en negro. Estaba exhausta, increíblemente exhausta. La noche había sido agotadora. Corrió y después caminó kilómetros sin nada más que su camisón sucio, con las piernas doloridas y los pies llenos de cortes que sangraban, temiendo todo el rato que la encontraran. Cuando llegó a una carretera y a la posada cubierta de hiedra, dio gracias a Dios y se dirigió con cuidado al establo de la parte posterior.

Varias horas después dormía entre un montón de paja cuando la despertó el ruido de arneses y de caballos al ser enganchados a los tirantes. Isabella supo en el acto que era su oportunidad para alejarse sin peligro.

Ahora, mientras el día frío de otoño comenzaba a caldearse, sus músculos se relajaron con el calor del espacio de la parte trasera del carruaje y empezó a dormitar. Se dormía y se despertaba, como en una ocasión en que el coche se detuvo en una taberna junto a la carretera al final de la tarde y su ocupante bajó, seguramente para comer algo. Isabella ignoró cómo le gruñeron las tripas ante esa idea y se relajó de nuevo cuando el coche volvió a arrancar, demasiado cansada para notar siquiera los bandazos de las ruedas en los baches del camino.

Las horas pasaron despacio. Tenía calambres en las piernas debido al limitado espacio del portaequipaje. La espalda y los hombros le dolían, y un dolor sordo la molestaba en la nuca. Mientras el carruaje seguía su ruta, casi estaba agradecida de no haber tomado nada de comer o beber, ya que no tenía forma de bajar para hacer sus necesidades.

El ritmo del carruaje aumentó su necesidad de dormir. Con un sueño más profundo, la cabeza le cayó hacia el pecho y empezó a soñar.

Volvió a verse en el hospital de Saint Bartholomew, acurrucada en el suelo frío de piedra de su celda, sucia y mal ventilada. El miedo la envolvía como una densa niebla matutina y le agarrotaba la garganta. Se acercaba a un rincón y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared gris, deseando poder desaparecer tras ella. Podía oír a las pacientes de las otras celdas y se tapaba los oídos con las manos para aislarse de los gritos y fingir no escucharlos.

El corazón le latía irregular y resonaba en el silencio que ella se había creado en su interior. Por Dios, vivía en el mismísimo infierno, o por lo menos en su versión humana. ¿Qué demonio había ideado un lugar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo? Oía el ruido de pisadas y cadenas que se acercaban en su dirección y deducía que los guardias devolvían a alguna desdichada a su celda.

O quizá venían a buscarla a ella.

Isabella se hacía un ovillo y deseaba desaparecer. Los había eludido durante un tiempo; se mostraba silenciosa y dócil para que la dejaran en paz. Pero tarde o temprano irían a buscarla como hacían con las demás.

Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. El corazón le latía de miedo. Dios mío, que no me busquen a mí. A otra persona. A cualquier otra. ¡A mí no! ¡A mí no! Y los veía: uno, alto y ancho de hombros, con labios carnosos y sucios cabellos rubios apartados de la cara con una cintita de cuero; el otro, bajo y gordo, y el estómago le sobresalía de los pantalones marrones y manchados de grasa.

Isabella reprimía un sollozo cuando se detenían en la puerta de su celda. El hombre gordo llevaba unos grilletes de hierro en el brazo. A través de los barrotes de la puerta, le lanzaba una sonrisa lasciva.

-Buenas noche, señorita. Ya es hora de que demos un paseo.

-¡Nooo! -Empezaba a retroceder, desesperada, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún medio de huir. Sabía lo que querían, lo que les hacían a algunas de las otras mujeres. Había escapado de ellos hasta entonces, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué-. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Aléjense de mí! Se lo advierto, ¡váyanse y déjenme tranquila!

El hombre más alto se limitaba a sonreír, pero el gordo soltaba una carcajada fuerte: un sonido rudo, cruel, hiriente, que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Isabella y la despertó de su sueño.

El corazón parecía a punto de salirle del pecho y tenía el camisón empapado en sudor, pegado al cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza contra la pared del portaequipaje y se recordó que el sueño no era real, ya no. Por algún milagro del destino, o quizá por intervención divina, había engañado a los dos despiadados guardias, se libró del destino que le tenían reservado y logró huir de Saint Bart.

Isabella se obligó a no pensar en ello, a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente y a concentrarse en conservar esa libertad que tanto le costara conseguir. Se encontraba fuera del hospital, fuera del manicomio donde permaneció encerrada casi un año.

De momento eso era lo único que quería, lo único en que podía pensar. El futuro se extendía ante ella, pero ya habría tiempo de planear, de decidir qué hacer. Lo importante era evitar que la capturaran.

Volvió a dormirse. No tenía idea de cuántas horas habrían pasado cuando la despertó un fuerte tirón en el brazo que la sacó tambaleante del carruaje. Habría aterrizado en el barro si un segundo lacayo no le hubiera agarrado el otro brazo y la hubiese levantado con un tirón seco que le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Suélteme! -Isabella forcejeó con él para intentar soltarse de la fuerte presa-. ¡Quíteme las manos de encima!

-¡Esta mocosa viajaba escondida! -exclamó uno de los hombres, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercar la espalda de Isabella contra su pecho-. Seguro que es una ladrona.

Cuando oyó esa palabra, Isabella le propinó un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla y el hombre dio un respingo hacia atrás, con lo que la peluca plateada le quedó torcida.

-Maldita mendiga, si vuelves a hacer eso te arrepentirás.

-Vuelva a golpearme, señor, y le prometo que será usted quien se arrepentirá -replicó Isabella, muy erguida.

-Muy bien, ya basta. -La voz grave se abrió paso entre el tumulto y ambos hombres se detuvieron al instante. Por primera vez, Isabella observó al hombre alto, imponente, que estaba entre las sombras y que supuso que sería el propietario del carruaje. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una levita negra y un chaleco a juego y con un fino filete plateado. Por delante, le asomaba el volante de la camisa de batista blanca, y de cada manga colgaba un poco de puntilla. Tenía la piel pálida y los cabellos de color bronce tirando a rubios y lisos, recogidos detrás con una ancha cinta negra atada en un lazo-. Suelte a la chica Bob. Parece poder expresarse bien. Déle la oportunidad de hablar.

Los dos hombres obedecieron con cierto pesar. Le soltaron los brazos y dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el hombre alto-. ¿Y qué rayos hacías en la parte trasera de mi carruaje?

Isabella se puso derecha e intentó no pensar en la lamentable imagen que ofrecía con su camisón sucio, manchado de tierra, y los cabellos sueltos y enredados que le caían sobre la cara. Soltó la mentira que había inventado para la ocasión y las palabras le salieron de los labios con una facilidad sorprendente:

-Me llamo Lady Isabella Swan y le diré una cosa, señor: No soy ninguna mendiga, y tampoco una ladrona. Soy una dama que ha sufrido un problema infausto. Si es el caballero que parece ser, le suplico que me ayude.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Tenía las cejas del color de sus cabellos y unos ojos verder que, bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, parecían poseer un brillo plateado. La examinó de arriba abajo, captando hasta el último centímetro de su aspecto desastrado. Su mirada era tan intensa que, sin darse cuenta, Isabella se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

-Entre en la casa. Hablaremos en mi estudio.

Su consentimiento sorprendió a Isabella. Iba sucia desde la punta de los cabellos grasientos hasta la planta de los pies desnudos y fríos. Sabía que debía de rezumar el hedor nauseabundo del manicomio por todos sus poros. Se armó de valor, no prestó atención a las miradas incrédulas de los lacayos y lo siguió hasta la casa, que era de hecho un enorme castillo de piedra al que se habían ido añadiendo partes con los años. Isabella se detuvo justo al cruzar el umbral.

-Le agradezco su cortesía, milord, pero querría pedirle un favor.

-¿Todavía tiene que explicarse y ya me pide un favor? Quienquiera que sea, no se anda con rodeos. ¿Qué favor desea?

-Un baño, milord. No puedo comentar bien mis circunstancias con lo sucia que voy y vestida de un modo indecente. Si me permitiera bañarme y me prestara algo de ropa para cambiarme, estoy segura de que ambos nos sentiríamos más cómodos.

Él la contempló un largo rato mientras sopesaba sus palabras y contrastaba el modo educado de hablar con el aspecto harapiento. Isabella lo observó a su vez y vio los ángulos bien definidos del rostro y la complexión ancha de hombros y estrecha de caderas. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda, pero mostraba una dureza, un aspecto de voluntad de hierro que le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Muy bien, señorita Swan, puede tomar un baño. -Se volvió hacia el mayordomo, que permanecía a escasa distancia-. Llame a la señora Newton. Pídale que atienda las necesidades de la señorita y después acompáñela de nuevo aquí abajo. -Se giró de nuevo hacia Isabella y añadió-: La esperaré en mi estudio. -Su mirada se intensificó-. Y le advierto que, si lo que me dice no es la verdad, será expulsada de aquí como si fuera basura, señorita Swan. ¿Me explico con claridad?

-Sí, milord. Con toda claridad -respondió Isabella con un escalofrío. Él asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse-. ¿Milord?

-¿Sí, señorita Swan? -murmuró con un suspiro de exasperación.

-Me parece que no sé su nombre.

El hombre arqueó las cejas e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, quinto marqués de Masen, a su servicio. -Una media sonrisa burlona le asomó a los labios-. Bienvenida al castillo de Masen.

Se volvió y se alejó, y esta vez Isabella no lo detuvo. El ama de llaves, la señora Newton, apareció unos momentos después y la condujo a un elegante dormitorio situado en el piso de arriba. Isabella ignoró la mirada de reproche de aquella mujer metida en carnes y se dirigió tras el biombo para vaciar la vejiga con un suspiro.

Ya sintiéndose mejor, se acercó a la ventana para aguardar el baño. Desde ahí se veía el patio interior. El castillo era magnífico, de cientos de años, con torres almenadas y una buena parte de la muralla exterior aun intacta alrededor de lo que en su día debió de ser el patio bajo.

La casa en sí se hallaba muy bien cuidada. El dormitorio que Isabella ocupaba estaba decorado en azul marino y marfil, acentuado con elegantes piezas orientales. El gusto del marqués era impecable.

La voz del ama de llaves interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Su baño está preparado. No sé quién es usted ni cómo logró imponerse a su Excelencia, pero le aconsejo que no trate de aprovecharse. Su caridad se debe a la generosidad, no a la debilidad. Más le vale recordarlo.

Lo recordaría, seguro. Le había bastado una mirada a esos duros ojos oscuros para saber que el marqués no era nada débil.

-Yo, que usted, no me demoraría -prosiguió la mujer-. A su Excelencia no le gustaría.

«Y no le gustará verlo enfadado», fueron sus palabras implícitas.

Isabella aceptó el consejo en silencio, se quitó el camisón manchado, contenta de que fuera uno de los suyos, bordados, y no uno de los del hospital con el cuello ribeteado con una amplia cinta roja. Avanzó desnuda hacia el baño con sólo un poquito de vergüenza, se metió en la humeante bañera de cobre y, al sumergirse en el agua, dejó extasiada que el calor penetrara en sus músculos doloridos, que el hedor y la suciedad se diluyeran bajo la fragancia de rosas. Se recostó sonriente en el metal, disfrutando de ese placer simple, tan distinto de las restregaduras mensuales que había soportado en Saint Bart.

La señora Newton se fue mientras ella se lavaba la cabeza con el jabón con aroma de rosas que le había llevado para que lo usara. Después, se la aclaró y volvió a acomodarse bien. En unos instantes se vestiría con la ropa que el ama de llaves le hubiera conseguido y se enfrentaría a aquel hombre de cabellos dorados. Antes de bajar, ensayaría la mentira que tenía preparada. De momento se permitiría el placer de quedarse allí en el agua jabonosa y caliente, in placer que no había experimentado en casi un año.

Sentado tras el amplio escritorio de caoba de su estudio, Edward Cullen, marqués de Masen, se reclinó en su silla de piel. Juntó las manos pensando en la mujer de arriba, en realidad poco más que una niña, pues no tendría más de veinte años. Aun sucia y desarreglada tenía algo..., algo que lo intrigaba. Quizá fuera el modo en que se comportaba, más como un miembro de la realeza que como la mendiga que parecía.

Era más alta de lo corriente, más delgada de lo que debería haber sido, con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos senos pequeños y firmes que su camisón harapiento no hacía mucho por ocultar. Pero hablaba como una dama. Se preguntaba quién demonios sería.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. El mayordomo, Reeves, hizo pasar a la chica al estudio en cuanto les ordenó que entraran. Apenas capaz de creer que la mujer que tenía delante era la misma persona desaliñada que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje, Edward se levantó de modo instintivo.

Incluso vestida con una simple blusa blanca y la falda de algodón marrón de una sirvienta, no había duda de que era una dama. La postura de sus hombros y la mirada de sus ojos marrones hablaban por sí solos.

Y vio que era preciosa. Tenía cejas oscuras y bien arqueadas, rasgos delicados, nariz recta, y labios carnosos y de forma perfecta. Lo que no había visto de su cara bajo la suciedad era ahora más que evidente: una piel del color de la miel mezclada con nata.

-Quizás tenía razón, señorita Swan. Su aspecto ha mejorado. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me cuenta qué sucede?

Isabella hizo lo que se le decía y se sentó en la silla situada frente a él, con la espalda erguida y las manos juntas en el regazo. Edward observó que parecían ásperas y algo enrojecidas, en contraste con la feminidad suave del resto del cuerpo. Se preguntó a qué se debería, pero lo dejó correr y le dedicó a ella toda su atención.

-Como le he dicho, me llamo Isabella Swan. Vivo en un pueblo cerca de Ripon, no muy lejos de York. Mi padre es el párroco de la iglesia local. Estaba fuera visitando a unos amigos cuando me secuestraron.

-¿La secuestraron? -Edward se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Me está diciendo que alguien entró en su casa y se la llevó?

-Exactamente, milord -asintió-. Por ese motivo llevaba puesto el camisón. No sé quiénes eran, de dónde salieron o por qué me eligieron a mí. Lo único que sé es que tenían planes nefandos para mí.

-¿De veras? ¿Y qué planes eran ésos?

La chica se aclaró la garganta, pero siguió mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-Oí como uno de ellos decía que iban a llevarme a..., a una casa de citas. Por supuesto, al principio no supe a qué se refería el hombre, siendo como soy la hija de un párroco. Pero, al cabo de un rato, empecé a comprender de qué hablaban. Mi padre había predicado sermones contra tales lugares, así que pude deducir sus intenciones.

-Ya entiendo. -Había algo en su relato que le daba que pensar, pero estaba fascinado por el control con que lo había contado y detectaba una nota inconfundible de desesperación. Dadas las circunstancias, suponiendo que dijera la verdad, resultaba sorprendente que fuese capaz de ocultarla tan bien-. Continúe, señorita Swan.

-Esos hombres querían venderme. Supongo que por eso me dejaron... en paz. Al parecer hay mercado para tales cosas.

-Eso tengo entendido -dijo el marqués, tras efectuar un ligero gesto con los labios.

Estaba seguro de que habrían obtenido un buen precio por ella. Por un instante tuvo la enojosa idea de que no le habría importado ser el dueño de esas casas. Le hubiese gustado pasar una noche en brazos de la enigmática señorita Swan.

-Por fortuna, escapé -siguió Isabella, de ese modo frío y controlado que le hacía preguntarse al hombre qué emoción herviría bajo la superficie calmada. Su distinción era evidente en cada movimiento, en cada gesto. Si ella no le hubiese dicho lo contrario, habría estado seguro de que pertenecía a la nobleza-. Corrí lo más lejos y rápido que pude -continuó hablando Isabella-. Me había escondido en los establos cuando...

-¿Cómo? -le interrumpió Edward-. ¿Cómo escapó?

-¿Cómo? -soltó, nerviosa por primera vez.

-Eso es lo que le he preguntado. ¿Cómo escapó de los hombres que la secuestraron? Es una dama y sin duda no es rival para ellos. ¿Cómo logró huir?

. Las manos le temblaron un momento en el regazo. Inspiró a fondo y se enderezó, de nuevo controlada.

-Habíamos pasado días viajando, hospedándonos en un lugar inmundo tras otro. La noche antes de llegar a Londres, nos detuvimos en una posada. Uno de los hombres, un tipo gordo y con mal aliento, me llevó a una habitación detrás de la cocina. Él y su amigo, un hombre alto y corpulento, con los cabellos rubios y sucios, debieron de decidir que me..., que me... -Se humedeció los labios, perdiendo un poco el control-. El tipo gordo me metió en esa habitación mientras el alto esperaba fuera. Empezó a maldecir porque no conseguía desabrocharse los botones de los pantalones. Cuanto estaba distraído, le golpeé la cabeza con un orinal y huí por la ventana.

-Muy hábil -comentó Edward, reclinándose en su silla.

-Estaba desesperada -prosiguió Isabella-. Tenía que escapar. Anduve toda la noche y, por fin, llegué a los establos de la posada. Estaba exhausta. Me escondí en la paja y dormí un rato. Al despertarme, vi su carruaje y..., bueno, ya conoce el resto de la historia.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -Edward se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para detenerse frente a ella-. Supondré que me cuenta la verdad, señorita Swan. Es así, ¿verdad? -La miró con dureza y hubiera jurado que detectó una ligera vacilación en la joven.

-Le digo la verdad, milord -aseguró Isabella entonces, levantándose también-. Y le pido, como el caballero que sin duda es, que me ayude.

Edward reflexionó un momento. Había decidido ayudarla en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su estudio, quizás incluso antes.

-Muy bien, señorita Swan. Por la mañana dispondré que un carruaje la conduzca a su casa junto a su padre. Ordenaré que una de las doncellas la acompañe y...

-Por favor, milord -le interrumpió Isabella a la vez que le ponía una mano en el brazo-. Mi padre no está en casa y me daría miedo volver mientras él esté ausente. Quizá podría usted avisarlo y, mientras tanto, yo esperaría aquí hasta que él viniera a buscarme. Me doy cuenta de que es mucho pedir, pero...

-¿No puede acudir a nadie más para que la ayude?

-No. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Mi padre volverá en unos días. Si lo avisa, estará encantado de venir a buscarme.

Edward la observó con atención. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto se creía su historia. Había algo que no encajaba en la mujer del carruaje, en la que estaba en el estudio y en la que Isabella acababa de describir. No, no se hallaba convencido de que le contara la verdad, aunque por lo menos algunas partes sonaban muy convincentes. Aun así, como caballero, se veía obligado a ayudar a cualquier dama en apuros, y no había duda de que ésta lo estaba. Y el misterio que la envolvía seguía intrigándolo.

-Que se quede aquí no es ningún problema. Mi tía llegará por la mañana. Así no estaremos solos.

Mientras tanto, mandaré aviso a su padre a Ripon. -Le dedicó una sonrisa medio burlona-. ¿Será eso suficiente, señorita Swan?

-Sí, milord, será más que suficiente. Estaré siempre en deuda con usted.

-Cuando llegue mi tía, le encontrará ropa más adecuada. Son más o menos de la misma talla. Mientras tanto, viajar en el carruaje tanto rato como hizo usted no debió de resultar nada cómodo. Puede ocupar el dormitorio que usó para bañarse. Volveremos a hablar por la mañana.

-Gracias, milord -dijo ella con una sonrisa de evidente alivio. Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no come?

Se giró para mirarlo y de repente perdió la compostura. Por primera vez, Edward se dio cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad que la muchacha había necesitado para mantener el control.

-No sabría decirle con exactitud. Edward maldijo en voz baja.

-Le haré subir una bandeja al dormitorio. -Gracias.

-Duerma un poco, señorita Swan. Y no se preocupe.

En el castillo de Masen está a salvo.

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa y a Edward le pareció haber visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se volviera para alejarse. Inspiró a fondo para calmarse y cerró la puerta del estudio. ¿Qué había aceptado al dejar que se quedara? No estaba seguro y, aun así, no lo lamentaba. Esa mirada rápida bajo su cuidadoso control le había indicado lo mucho que ella necesitaba ayuda.

Los días siguientes serían interesantes. Se preguntó qué diría su prometida al descubrir la presencia de ese nuevo huésped.

_**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO … ES BASTANTE LARGO PERO ASÍ QUEDA BASTANTE CLARO EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA … ESPERO QUE COMENTÉIS A VER QUE OS HA PARECIDO GRACIAS POR LEER Y MUCHOS BESITOS ^^ ….**_


End file.
